islandsideadventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Little Miss Calamity
Little Miss Calamity was a new Little Miss who was created for the The Mr. Men Show but she only made appearances in the first season of the show. Miss Calamity was almost always in trouble. Normally, the trouble started with something normal, then something went terribly wrong. In the end, anything that started out right was completely in shambles. She would always end those troublesome moments with her catchphrase, "What a calamity!" In the US version she had a Brooklyn accent and in the UK version she had a Lancashire accent. She was like a bad luck charm. She spoke with a woman's voice and had many calamities. Miss Calamity hosted a television show of her own called "Driving with Miss Calamity." Miss Calamity had her hair in a flip design and she had a dark green nose and she also wore white sneakers just like Mr. Small does in his new show design and is also the same orange colour as Mr. Small is in his new show design. She also owned a bakery as shown in the episode, Restaurants. She had a nice white house which dangled dangerously off a cliff and it was barely supported by a few wooden beams. She was accident-prone like Mr. Bump and Mr. Clumsy and very unlucky. Her very last appearance on The Mr. Men Show was in the episode, Ships. After that, she was removed from The Mr. Men Show. In the episode, Trees, a realistic looking golden statue of her was shown for a short while when Mr. Noisy, Little Miss Helpful and Little Miss Chatterbox were trying to decorate Mr. Quiet's treehouse with some ornaments. In the UK and US versions, Season 1 only, she was voiced by Aline Mowat (UK) and Prudence Alcott (US), respectively. In the French version, she is called Madame Calamité. Trivia *First Appearance: Flying *Last Appearance: Ships, Trees (as a statue) *So far, Miss Calamity was the only character seen going to the bathroom in the episodes, Trains and Construction. *When she touches machines, things go wrong. *She accidentally ran over Mr. Bump in the episode Mall, when she was sitting on a vibrating chair with a red warning button on it and it got completely out of control with a mind of its own and the reason for that was it was all because Little Miss Helpful forgot to warn her not to press it. *Like Mr. Bump, she is clumsy and gets hurt. *She was also like Mr. Nervous and because she got scared like him. *She was one of the few characters who wore shoes in the show, some of the other character that wear shoes in the show are Mr. Small (he has the same shoes as her), Mr. Tall (he wears similar big brown shoes to Mr. Noisy), Little Miss Magic (she wears sparkly fuchsia Mary Janes), Mr. Funny (he wears clown shoes with red toes and heels, because he is a clown), Mr. Fussy (he wears neat and tied dark brown pointed shoes), Mr. Rude (he wears small light brown and dark brown shoes which replaced his black top hat), Mr. Noisy (he wears big brown boots which he walks around in like an elephant), Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Helpful (she wears similar shoes to Little Miss Chatterbox's shoes, only her shoes have green toes and heals), Little Miss Daredevil (she wears white Evel Knievel-style rocket boots), Mr. Nervous (he wears black and white shoes which look a lot more different to any other characters' shoes) and Mr. Messy (his shoes are similar to Little Miss Chatterbox's shoes, only his shoes have dirty blue toes and they are also untied). *In the episode, Snow, she was a reporter on Good Morning Dillydale and she she got hurt and she was also a reporter in the episode, Games too and she got injured and she ended up with having lots of bandages around parts of her body like Mr. Bump does and she had a pair of crutches. *Her friends were Mr. Bump, Mr. Nervous, Mr. Quiet, Mr. Strong, Mr. Messy, Mr. Scatterbrain (who saved her life in Boats), Mr. Tickle, Little Miss Whoops and Little Miss Helpful. *She was one of the few Mr Men and Little Miss characters that believed that Mr Rude has bad manners and acting rude in the beginning while the cotton candy was everywhere and was insulted when Mr. Rude said she ought to shave before going to work after she ended up with a cotton candy beard on her face and she recognised that Mr Rude was acting rude in Fair. *Her house fell down the edge of the cliff which was where her house was located on in the episode, Heatwave after her remote controlled ceiling fan went out of control and sliced through the wooden beams that supported it to the cliff and she also had a garden gnome that broke. *She was seen with Mr. Bump in the episodes, Restaurants and Night and unfortunately for the both of them, they both got hurt. *In the episode, Rainy Day, Mr. Persnickety (Mr. Fussy) called her a bad luck charm. *She looks similar to Little Miss Curious and she sounds like her in the US version of The Mr. Men Show and they both have a rounded square shape, they both have high pitched voices and they both have Brooklyn accents in the US version of The Mr. Men Show and they both have similar hair flips on the fronts of their heads. Little Miss Calamity has a brown hair colour and Little Miss Curious has a blonde hair colour with a question mark shaped ponytail with a dark blue bow. *In the episode, Circus, she was shown riding a bike on a tight rope high in the air and then she flew out of the circus tent and Mr. Bump saved her on his horse. *In the song, Beach'n With The Boom Box, she, Miss Whoops and Miss Chatterbox all fell in love with Mr Strong with red love hearts over their heads. *Although she didn't appear in Season 2, in the Season 2 episode, Trees, she left a realistic looking golden statue that looks like her behind. *She was seen with Mr. Messy in the episodes, Birthday and Dillydale Day. *She wore a towel on her head in the episode, Rainy Day after she got wet and in her plot in the episode, Flying, she wore a bonnet which at one point, it flew away from her and then she and then she got it back. *She was one of the many characters who might have or might not have cared that Mr. Bump gets hurt. *She was seen with some of the characters (except the Season 2 characters, Mr. Funny, Mr. Tall, Miss Bossy, Miss Magic, Miss Giggles and Miss Curious who haven't been seen with her so far because of her absence from Season 2). *She hung out with Miss Scary and Mr. Tickle a lot in the episodes, Sightseeing and Parade. *The reason why she didn't appear in Season 2 of The Mr. Men Show was because the creators wanted to focus more on the book characters despite the fact that Little Miss Daredevil still appeared in the season for some reason. There are conflicting reports as to the actual reason for her absence, with one saying that she was eliminated because kids didn't know what "calamity" meant, another saying that feminists complained that a female character who is constantly subject to slapstick is sexist (despite taking as much, if not less abuse than Mr. Bump), and one stating Chorion flat-out disliked the character, so she was then replaced by Little Miss Magic. *Even though she was not in Season 2, she made a cameo in "Little Miss Sunshine Here Comes the Sun!" and she had a speaking appearance in "Mr. Strong Good Thing I Came Along!" *In Collections it's said that she doesn't like frogs, but in Doctors and Nurses she has a pet frog! Category:Characters